


Minor Mishaps

by HunnyBunnyERZA



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Choking, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, choking on water, well kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-02-01 04:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21368233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunnyBunnyERZA/pseuds/HunnyBunnyERZA
Summary: Just a little one-shot of something that goes wrong before the show. Might make this a series but idk yet, for now here’s something that happens to Anne.Also Parrlyn, cuz... yee😂
Relationships: Anne Boleyn/Catherine Parr
Comments: 14
Kudos: 140





	Minor Mishaps

It was just before a show, sometime in the middle of the week, and all the queens were waiting backstage before places. It was Cathy’s idea to buy a little couch for the corner of her dressing room, which her and Anne were currently snuggled on together. 

A light chuckle escaped Cathy’s lips as Anne flung herself across the couch, her head now resting in Cathy’s lap as she squirmed a bit to find a comfortable position whilst keeping her in-ears and hair in place. 

“You’ll have to get up soon y’know,” Cathy said, giggling a bit as she played with a stray bit of Anne’s hair. Anne barely mumbled an ‘mhm’ in response before reaching down, grabbing her water bottle from beside Cathy’s foot on the floor. 

She fumbled with the cap for a bit before heaving an overly-exasperated sigh and handing it over to Cathy, who opened it with a mocking sense of ease and handed it back to her. Their eyes met, and the loving gaze they shared was the only thing that mattered at that moment. Their eyes glimmered under the gaze of one another, shining brighter than any spotlight could make them appear to be. 

This moment barely lasted a second until Anne turned away, content on not letting her currently opened water bottle spill onto herself. She brought the bottle to her lips carefully, considering she was still laying down, and tilted the bottle up the slightest bit to drink. 

In hindsight, no matter how comfortable she was in Cathy’s lap, she probably should’ve sat up. And Cathy probably should’ve told her as much. Then the queens could’ve avoided all of this. 

Anne tilted the bottle up a little too much but she attempted to swallow all of it. Parr was still playing with a strand of her hair, oblivious to what was happening. 

That’s until, in one short, sharp motion, Anne shot up to sit up straight, heaving cough after cough into the crook of her arm. Cathy was startled at first, but soon realized what was happening, and quickly went to help, rubbing circles on her back gently. 

“Try to breathe,” Cathy whispered softly yet frantically, as if asking her to do it would make it any easier to do. “Please _ ,  _ just try,  _ please.” _

Anne’s free hand drifted over to squeeze Cathy’s thigh, her bright green painted nails nearly clawing through the material of her costume and into her skin. Anne’s eyelids had been tightly pressed shut the whole time, she opened them ever so slightly, revealing her bloodshot red eyes and further adding to the pained expression on her face. 

The other queens had realized something was wrong fairly quickly, the sound of constant coughing ringing throughout the room wasn’t exactly something that would go unnoticed. 

Anna was trying to comfort Katherine, who was completely panicked to the point where her hands were trembling. Aragon was standing in the corner pretending not to care, but the worried expression on her face gave her away. Jane had rushed over to them almost immediately, attempting to wipe the tears from under Anne’s eyes before her makeup would smudge. 

The queens were all a mess, and they had all pretty much ignored the announcement that came through on their in-ears, saying that they needed to get to places. But Anne knew they all had to go, and that she was just slowing everyone down. 

“I’m… sorry,” Anne muttered in a nearly inaudible tone, each word between a bout of coughs. She honestly did feel bad about this. With a show starting so soon, it couldn’t have happened at a worse time. And they all looked so worried, and poor Cathy looked so scared. 

“You’ve nothing to apologize for, love,” Jane replied, her features softening as she caught another tear from Anne’s cheek. 

“But, I–”

“Shh,” Cathy muttered, slightly nuzzling her head into Anne’s shoulder. “Don’t talk, just breathe.”

They stay like this for a bit, Cathy holding onto Anne’s arm comfortingly as she continued to cough, Jane moving to rub her back gently. Time passed cruelly slow, but it still did, and the show was getting more and more delayed. 

“Maybe we should all start heading to places,” Aragon states simply, her eyes drifting upwards from where they had been fixed on her phone. “Anne could head down and meet us when she’s ready. We’re already going to be late but this way we could save a bit of time.”

“No!” Katherine shrieked, rushing out of Anna’s arms towards Anne, before kneeling on the ground in front of her and gripping her leg. “I’m not leaving!”

Anne had also let go of her grip on Cathy’s leg, just to squeeze her hand, looking at her with eyes that silently begged her to stay. She squeezed it back, gazing up at Anne with the lightest touch of a smile painting her features. 

“I’m not going anywhere without you,” she muttered to Anne, before turning to Aragon. “So I have no problems with the show starting a few minutes late.”

Anne smirked lightly between coughs. Her and Aragon were almost always getting under each other’s skin, some times more playfully than other times, but she was glad that Cathy could do it for her the one time she couldn’t. 

Anne hesitantly loosened her grip on Cathy’s hand, as Cathy coached her on how to breathe in a whisper like tone. She closed her eyes and focused on the gentle mutters of,  _ in… and out…,  _ from Cathy. 

Soon enough, her major coughing fit subsided, leaving her out of breath and gasping for air. Cathy let out an audible sigh of relief, loosening her iron grip on Anne’s arm. It still took a while for her to catch her breath, but once it had returned enough that she still had time to speak between gasps of air, she insisted on going down to the stage. 

Cathy stayed close to her side throughout it all. Clinging to her as they walked down the stairs to the stage, and staying by her side instead of going to places until the last second, when she reluctantly went to the other side of the stage after ensuring that Jane would make sure she was alright. 

Her first shout of  _ “beheaded!”  _ was barely more than a quiet squeak, causing Cathy to glance at her helplessly, but throughout the song she managed to get her breath back. Her solo bit in the song wasn’t as energetic as it usually was, but by the start of Aragon’s song she was fully back to being her usual ball of energy. 

The rest of the show went surprisingly well, Anne’s song was nearly perfect, and she was bouncing around in the megasix just as much as she usually was. She walked off the stage with a wide smile across her face, one that was contagious to Cathy as she walked off the stage and towards her. 

They held hands as they walked up the stairs towards the dressing rooms, both of them out of breath by the time they reached the top, but smiles still plastered onto their faces. They both got out of their costumes quickly, and had to wait for the others to change before walking to Aragon’s car to drive home. 

They sat next to each other in the middle row, leaving Cleves and Katherine in the back with Jane in the passenger seat up front. They never had specific places where they would sit, but Cathy and Anne would always end up next to each other. 

So here they were, snuggled next to each with Anne at the window seat and Cathy in the middle, leaving an empty seat on the other side of her. Anne’s face was buried into the other queen’s shoulders, their fingers still gently intertwined. 

“You slayed your song tonight,” Anne muttered tiredly through smiling lips, before giggling lightly and adding, “I think I’m gay for you.”

“Annie? Aren’t we already dating?” Cathy asked in response, her hand drifting to run fingers through Anne’s scalp. She giggled slightly as well when Anne’s only response was an absent-minded mutter of,  _ ‘yeah… we’re girlfriends,’  _ followed by a goofy grin on her face. 

They were both quiet for a while, so it nearly startled Cathy when, out of seemingly nowhere, Anne mumbled something that sounded a lot like, “I’m sorry.”

“There’s absolutely nothing you need to be sorry for,” she responded, her gentle voice resonating in Anne’s mind. She sighed before squeezing Cathy’s hand a bit tighter. 

“You looked so scared earlier. And it was because of me,” she reasoned, lifting her head slightly to look Cathy in the eyes. “It was my fault, I’m sorry.”

“Oh, love, don’t apologize for that,” Cathy responds with such tenderness in her voice than Anne swears she falls in love with her all over again. “And don’t blame yourself for even a second. Shit happens, it’s not anyone’s fault, alright?”

“Mm…” Anne affirms, nuzzling her cheek up against Cathy’s shoulder. She gives into the heaviness of her eyelids and lets her eyes close shut, leaving the remnants of her glittery green eyeshadow in full view. 

“Don’t fall asleep yet. We’ll be home soon,” Cathy says with amusement, resisting the temptation to wipe the glitter off of Anne’s cheek as she told herself they could just do it at home. 

“...yeah, just, resting my eyes,” she mutters through barely parted lips. Cathy chuckles lightly, rubbing the back of Anne’s hand with her palm. 

“If you say so.”

She stays awake longer than Cathy anticipated, but soon enough her grip on Cathy’s hand goes slack, her breathing deepening. She shifts her head slightly as a cute little moan escapes her lips, and Cathy smilies down at her. 

She’ll have to wake up when they get home. Cathy remembers how much she hated it that time Cleves carried her into the house, nearly panicking when she woke up in someone’s arms and only being able to calm down once her feet were back on the floor. 

But until then she can just live in this moment. She bends her head down to let her lips press against the side of Anne’s head, admiring the subconscious smile that painted Anne’s lips when she did so. She dropped her hand from Anne’s scalp and rested it onto her shoulder, before nuzzling her face into Anne’s hair. 

A sigh escaped Cathy’s lips as she peered out the window, closing her eyes when she realized there was still a while left to drive. It wasn’t long before she too fell asleep, with her head rested on top of Anne’s, her hand sliding off of Anne’s shoulder and down her arm. 

Jane turned around and smiled at the sight of the pair of them. In that moment they looked so peaceful together, so  _ happy.  _ Jane swore to herself she would make sure they, and every queen for that matter, would look that happy for the rest of their lives. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Leave kudos and comment if you liked it, it’ll make my day :)


End file.
